Trashed Ideas
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: You might think of this as like a FFN Garage Sale. Just without actual purchases or official ownership. There'll be times where I wanna make future fanfictions but later throw them away and let someone else take care of them. So here they are.


**_New and improved. This chapters brings in all the stuff I showed before and some more new stuff. Just note that after I make this, I'll be deleting the other chapters before. So enjoy._**

 ** _REMEMBER: Anything you see here are stuff that I still wanna keep as my ideas but I'm allowing FFN authors to create them for me. And some of these titles I think aren't even stories that I wanted to make but rather stories that I wanted to see come to life._**

* * *

AGENTS OF SMASH

What if there was an episode where the Hulks faced an enemy so powerful that he drained all of their powers until they turned back into humans. They all had to learn how to work together by not using their powers but rather their team spirit.

.

.

.

THE AMAZING WING

A spin-off story about a bird who followed around and learned from Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire). From all the stories he has witnessed, he decides to become his own hero. A bird with actual spider powers.

.

.

.

BIG HERO 11

Nick Fury has been kidnapped and has been replaced by the Chameleon. So he tricks Spider-Man and his team (White Tiger, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Nova) to go to Japan to fight these "young terrorists" who are actually the Big Hero 6.

.

.

.

BIRDZ

An entire Rio version of the movie Antz. Blu is Z, Jewel is Bala, Nigel is General Mandible, Roberto is Weaver, and the character Azteca is a female blue macaw since there was no other good character from Rio to play her. Imagine the entire Antz movie but in Rio style.

.

.

.

THE BLUE MACAW

A large Rio parody to The Hobbit film trilogy. Blu is Bilbo Baggins, Rafael is Gandalf the Grey, Eduardo is Thorin Oakenshield, and Nigel is Saruman the White. These maybe like a more humorous version to the trilogy, and if I wanted to make it again, maybe I can add it as a chapter on Rio: NKS. And this part may sound like a weird choice but what if Aunt Mimi did Balin the Dwarf?

.

.

.

DIGIRIO

I remember someone named "Xiao Pai" wrote a crossover story about the second Digi-Destined team meeting Blu and Jewel, and I might've had the idea of getting his/her permission to make a revised version of it. But I guess I can forget about that.

.

.

.

THE DISNEY COMED-VERSE

A VG I thought of that was about everyone from the one Disney universe coming together. Everyone from...Suite Life, KC, Jessie, Austin and Ally, Hanna Montana, That's So Raven, and more.

.

.

.

ENDLESS

The idea to this might've been about me living in my own celestial world. But now you can see it as the endless world on "Ask C Almost Anything."

.

.

.

FANT4STIC

No longer my own better version of the four classic cosmic heroes. It was impossible to come up with a better story after reading an online summary of how the 2015 flick was suppose to be. Hopefully you guys can come up with a plot that can top that.

.

.

.

HARRISON AND...

A series about another immortal traveler that I thought up of. He goes around the multiverse entering about every familiar tale. I can't fully remember the plots I had for this series so I'll make up what I can.

...Himself (and the Multiverse) \- I think this one was set to be the pilot of it all. About how he woke up, got his power, and began his journey.

...The Blu Family \- Harrison comes to Rio and meets Blu and the gang.

...Carla \- While Harrison decided to stick around in Rio more, he began to fall in love with Carla and wondered about how he could win her heart, or even convince to come with him on his travels.

...The Dragon Warrior \- Harrison meets Po and the Furious Five.

...The Furious Five \- Harrison goes back in time and meets the Furious Five at their first year.

...Zer0 \- He crosses over with an immortal made by me. They both have trouble getting along until they team up to save the multiverse.

.

.

.

INFINITY

A title that go could well for a continuing story to Tim Burton's 9. What if the machine or even the talisman weren't the only world changing creations that the scientist created? Join 9 and his friends as they embark on a new journey that'll lead to them knowing how to create oasis and wonder how much of the world is left before discovering that maybe they aren't the only figure on earth.

.

.

.

JOEY THE MIGHTY

Liv & Maddie's older brother Joey, has been going through some rough times trying to be popular, then a new & exciting online game came into the world, so Joey played it and became very popular (anonymously). The only problem was that people didn't know who he really was, and the popularity went over his head.

.

.

.

KICKIN' IT: A BETTER SERIES FINALE

No doubt that some people have already thought about this. My idea for the series finale of Disney XD's comedy show, Kickin' It, should be that Jack and Milton are assigned to a new mission after their friends get kidnapped by a new foe who was a former student of the Black Dragons. So they try to save them and have no choice but to tell everyone that they're spies. And also…Eddie comes back.

.

.

.

MARVEL AND DC

Two separate universes that are all about legendary stories with heroes and villains. All of them are unique and untouchable to each other, until this one villain in a totally different world gained knowledge about all the characters and decided to bring them all together and bare the results. Episode one is titled "Risky" and every episode is set to have a cliffhanger.

.

.

.

THE MARVELOUS TMNT

What if the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were a part of the Marvel universe?

.

.

.

MIB: NEXT GEN

A group of skillful kids break into MIB Headquarters and become the next generation to the Men in Black agency.

.

.

.

NYC: TMNT

A darker series that sets around the classic turtles living in the shadows to fight the Shredder, the Foot Clan, and all of their enemies.

.

.

.

THE NEW KRUSTY KRAB

An episode for Spongebob with a permanent change. Due to Mr. Krabs and Plankton's rivalry, their latest attack on each other almost destroyed half of Bikini Bottom, so the senate of the town gave them no choice but to finally end their rivalry and create one new restaurant together. But who knows how long that'll last.

.

.

.

PAC-MAN: THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES

What if somebody can create the script to what could an exciting VG movie for Pac-Man and his friends from the tv series?

.

.

.

PAC-MAN AND THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES: SEASON 3

I like our good yellow hero's TV show, but for some reason it hasn't had any episodes for a while. So here are my ideas for it.

Be-Pac-Us \- Pac Man v Betrayus once again, but imagine if Buttocks did something to them which caused them to switch their minds.

Cyili's Choice \- Imagine if Cyili was accepted into a new and exciting school, but Pac doesn't want her to leave, and she may've had some rough times with the team recently. So he tries to be supportive but it's still up to Cyli for her to choose if she can stay, be a hero, and be with her best friends, or move away to live a normal life.

Five Nights at Packie's \- Pac, Cyli, and Spiral have been through a lot of creepy things together, but will they be anything compared to their new job at Pacopolis' grand re-opening to the freakiest pizzeria in history? Spoiler: Pac and the others realizes that the animatronics that we hunting them were really poor victims of a secret project that Betrayus was working on during the Great War, using ghost as soldiers.

The GhostAstic Four \- Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde finally got their bodies back, but Betrayus also figured out their secret, so now he'll be doing everything in his power to destroy them. Which'll cause real problems for them and the Pac Pack.

Journey into the Center of Pac-Man \- Imagine if Pac somehow got virus, and Cyili and Spiral had no choice but to shrink and help him inside.

The Monster of Life \- Imagine if a good ghost took a power berry and grew his own tree of life. Then Buttocks found it and used all the berries to create a new kind of monster. So this is the moment where Pac has to use all of his power berries at once to fight this creature.

Pac and Cyili \- The school's newest ValenPac Dance is coming. So unless Pinky gets in the way, there maybe a close chance of Pac asking Cyli out which'll lead to them finally becoming a couple.

Sir Ghost-Rence \- Imagine if Pac and the gang were in a big fight with Buttocks, then his own bomb goes off and turns Sir Cumference into a ghost.

.

.

.

P&F

I might've had a few ideas in the past about what the creators to Phineas and Ferb could add into the show but now I have only two so far.

LEGO \- What if the gang got to create their own world of legos?

The Ultimate Origin \- What if Doofensmirtz had a plan to travel back in time to stop his brother from winning the run for Mayor, but instead went too far back? He went into the year of when Linda was pregnant? So Perry tries to stop Doofensmirtz from causing an accident which could lead to Candace and Phineas's existence.

.

.

.

PHINEAS AND THE GANG

A little Phineas and Ferb episode that takes place a few weeks later after the "Act your Age" episode. Phineas finally reaches college with Isabella, and so far things for them are going great for them, as they live their life in college as a couple. That is until they hear that the schools for Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and the rest of the Fireside Girls have all been accidentally demolished (We have Doofenshmirtz to thank for that). So they have no choice but to join Phineas and Isabella in their school, and even though they try to be supportive about it, it creates some third wheel problems.

.

.

.

PLANET X

An X-Men comic series. The mutant population has gotten smaller due to Sentinels and because of a new race called the Darkened. Both the X-Men and the Brotherhood have been claimed as threats, so the real threat of their next story finds them a world to call their own.

.

.

.

THE RECREATION OF THE VIRTUAL BOY

I thought of this before I ever heard of FFN. It might've just been ideas I had before they came up with the Oculus Rift, VR Gears, and Hololens. But now you guys could make a story of a good known character trying to make his own VR system before everyone did. Like maybe Jeremy from the series Code Lyoko.

.

.

.

RIO FRIENDS

I think the plot was about Jewel, Eduardo, and Roberto wondering how different their adventures with Blu would've been if they were more sensitive to him right from the start. Inspired by One Morning in Minnesota by Draclepire.

.

.

.

RIO INFINITY

Disney Infinity itself has been too much of a popular game. But what if there was this one kid who got it and had the power to hack into it to create a Rio story in it?

.

.

.

SONIC AND THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES

The worlds of Sonic Boom and of Pac-Man's GAs look very similar and are enjoyable to watch. So what if they were the same universe? Sonic and the gang are having another usually battle with Dr. Eggman, but then he did something that caused Sonic to teleport into Pac-World. Now, it's up Pac-Man, Cyli, and Spiral to do whatever they can to help Sonic get back home. Even though he and Pac aren't being the best of buddies.

.

.

.

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN INSECTOPIA

Sonic, Sally, and the entire family have been fighting Robotnik to save their planet for many years, and they've gone all over it. But what if they didn't look everywhere? What if they went underground again, but discovered a whole new city that Robotnik never knew of. A city full of people that are just like Sonic and the others, but butterflies, ants, bees, caterpillars, and all insects and arachnids. (It could be Charmy's birth-home). An idea I had for the comic series.

.

.

.

THE SUPER LANTERN CORPS

What if there was a great universal threat that was so powerful, that each main member of the Lantern Corps had to join forces, and combined their powers to create a new powerful ring? The Super Lantern.

.

.

.

TRANSFORMERS: AUTO FIGHTERS

On earth, many giant robot warriors called the Autobots arrived and saved everybody from their rivals, the Decepticons. After finally defeating them, they return to their world in hopes of restoring it, and from there, the scientists create their own autobots to protect them from a new threat.

The main character was named Airrift and the villain was Chromeatron.

.

.

.

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

The sequel to the Ultimate Spider-Man 2005 video game. Only this one is all about Miles Morales.

.

.

.

THE WAR OF THE WORLDS TRILOGY

Like 9, in this universe, Earth has been invaded by Martians so a scientist turns young heroes into human/martian cyborgs to fight off them invaders.

.

.

.

ZER0

This was a video game series I had in mind about another immortal traveler that I've thought. Maybe I could've made his series here and make a crossover called "Zer0 in Rio."

* * *

 ** _There we go. Now for anyone who's interested in making, please leave a review or maybe a PM to tell me. And please remember that just because these are called "Trashed Ideas" that doesn't mean I don't wanna keep them anymore, and after this they're be many more ideas to come._**

 ** _Next comes this..._**

 ** _Another trashed idea that I think many of you will love. It's called "ALTERNATE R2'S." A collection of alternate events I made for Rio 2 that would've made it better, but now it looks like I don't need that thanks to Rio Restart and the other stuff I made before it. But you guys can at least what I last wrote for this story and what ideas I have for it incase anybody wants to make this for me._**

 ** _Chapter One is all about what would happen if Blu did win the pit of doom game for everyone and it's titled "GOAL"._**

 ** _Chapter two is this…_**

* * *

BLU'S BEST NIGHTMARE EVER

On one beautiful morning deep in the Amazon Jungle, there was a certain female blue macaw flying around in excitement. That was Jewel.

"Whoo-Hoo!" She flew over all too excited. "What a glorious morning!" She stopped to make a soothing land on a large branch near a curtain of cherry-blossom pellets. "(relaxing sigh)…I forgot I could have mornings like this. Hmm." She seemed to be having a great time, smiling and hugging the flowers, and then…a sound echoed. A song that came from the beak of her best friend. Best friend since chick-hood, Roberto.

"Hoo-Hoo!" He vocaled trying to impress her. Ever since she returned to home, and with her husband Blu and their three kids, Roberto couldn't stop staring at her, ever since they were kids, he liked her so much, maybe even loved her. Despite the fact she had already been taken, he didn't care and he wanted to make sure she didn't either. And now this might actually be his chance.

They both smiled at each other, and then Roberto slowly moved closer to Jewel as he snapped a Brazil nut out of a branch and handed it to her. "Your favorite." And Jewel smoothly said, "Aw, you remembered. Isn't that nice?" She took a bite and tore it open, allowing Roberto to grin more seeing a small bit of her wild side. "It's so crazy good. Thank you so much, Beto." "Don't mention it." Jewel was very touched and thought how lucky she was to live in a life where she's free, reunited with her entire family and best friend.

As a whole moment went by, they still couldn't stop smiling and continued staring at each other.

Roberto then made his move by moving forward to her face, and Jewel was so caught up in the moment that she dropped her Brazil nut and did the same to him.

They felt like infinite passion was in the air as they got closer. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, hoping to start a long kiss until…Jewel opened her eyes wide and took a few steps back away. Roberto still had his eyes shut and puckered up, but finally opened them when he didn't feel her lips press his. When opened his eyes, all he could see was Jewel looked shocked with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ju-Ju, is something wrong? Why didn't you kiss-?"

"Stop!" She interrupted him as tears soon came out. "Roberto. D-Do you have a-any i-idea w-w-what you almost made me do? W-what I almost did?" She couldn't form her words right or even stand anymore so she sat down and sobbed very slowly because she realized she almost made the greatest mistake of her life…cheating on Blu.

"What? Jewel you're not making any se-" he came to her and was about to place his wing around her until she pushed it away from her shivering body.

"Stay away from me!"

"Say what?"

"Y-You almost made me kiss you behind my husband's back! D-Do you have any idea what a mistake I almost made. Kissing someone who tempted me behind my true love's back!"

She was appearing really sad and aggressive. But Roberto didn't wanna take that.

"Hey. I'm your true love, aren't I? And how's your husband ever gonna find out?"

"No! You stay away from me! You aren't my true love, you are not my husband. Y-You are not my one and only!"

"What? B-But Ju-Ju…we've been friends since we were chicks. I've always had these feelings for you for so long, and when I finally saw you after these many years, I was beyond happy until I got broken again seeing that you had a husband, that's why I've still been trying to woo you, s-so…you would tempted."

Jewel felt her heart break and feel stupid to almost giving into something like this but glad to resist it at the last minute.

Roberto continued "I was still hoping that maybe you and me would-"

"Would what? Kiss? Maybe even marry and have kids of our own? I'm sorry, Beto but in the past if I didn't get separated from my dad then maybe that would've happened but I have someone else in my life now. And as a matter of fact…I've never been more grateful for anything because of him!"

"How? I know Blu is swell guy in all, but I just don't understand what you see in him. He doesn't belong here, he's not like me, and yesterday, Eduardo told me that he was a pet! I mean how could you honestly fall in love with the enemy of your own tribe!?"

Roberto was obviously angry. But not as much as Jewel. Her tears were dried and she was at full on angry because of what her, now former, friend just said to her face. "No one speaks about my husband like that, especially not my own father or some jerk who I thought was my friend!" She pushed him a little, giving him a shock. "Blu may not be perfect, but he has done a lot of things for me that I will always be grateful for, he has done more good than you or I could ever count, and I will never repay him like this!"

"B-B-But…" He didn't wanna believe it, but he knew that she wasn't stupid. "So is this-?"

"How it's gonna be? Yes. I'm sorry, Roberto. But Blu is my true love. Always has been and always will be. I will never betray him like I almost did."

Roberto couldn't form any of his words but after a silent moment of absorption, then he finally spoke up. "O-Okay. You're right. I've been going between you two since you got here, and I'm sorry. I guess I held onto these feelings for so long that…I guess I just can't accept the fact that I needed to let go of them and move on." After a minute of silence, Jewel knew his words were true. She not only felt sorry for herself but for him as well. So Roberto sat down and looked to see Jewel hug him.

"I'm sorry, Beto."

"Me too, Ju-Ju."

They continued on hugging like a brother and sister would. Then when Jewel broke it, she slowly smiled. "I'll always care about you, Roberto. But right now I have my husband and my family to think about."

"I-I know. I just hope that one day I can be as lucky as him one day."

"Maybe you will. Knowing that you can continue on as a good friend, I think you'll end up with the best girl there is…or at least any girl that isn't me."

They both smiled seeing that they made up, and Hoped that things will turn out better. Then they both flew off back to their lives.

Then, a gasp came in. It was Jewel's husband, Blu, who awoke from what seemed to be a dream the whole time. Blu looked around to see that he was still in Roberto's hollow, and see that his loving wife was still cuddling with him to sleep. He smiled because since he got here in the Amazon and met Roberto, he was afraid she would leave him for Roberto and her father. But now he sees that that dream gave him a different message.

"Thanks Jewel." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you too." He was grateful to see that his wife was, would, and always will be this loyal to him. "You know what? Just for this…" he decided to gift her more. He slowly stood up, took his fanny pack, and went flying out. "I'll be the one to surprise her. Breakfast in bed, coming up."

Then…well you know the rest.

* * *

 ** _That's it. That was the second chapter. It was based on the originally version Blu's dream in the film but the part where Jewel resisted was actually my idea. So that's how "Alternate R2's" goes. Again, it's a collection of alternate events that could've made Rio 2 better. Now before I end this, here are some other ideas that I have for this story._**

 ** _Ch.3 is about Carla being the only bird to notice all the problems that Blu is going through. And the rest are about…what would happen if…Jewel was more sensitive about Blu's struggle, Blu told Jewel the truth about what's wrong, Blu and Jewel's talk on the boat being more sincere than it already was, how their conversation during the sunset could've gone better, Eduardo acted the way all supportive father-in-laws should, Roberto didn't exist, Mimi had a higher role, Blu and Jewel never had their argument and just went through another day together, Jewel tried cheering Blu up more, and…etc, etc, etc. I'm also fully aware that there have been some people who made the pit of doom argument better (Alexriolover95's "At Jewel's Place" is a good example). So either way, if you guys you wanna make this and find a way to make it good and more original than the other versions that everyone else made, then be my guest._**

 ** _And also, later on I will be making another alternate Rio 2 story that maybe an enjoyment to all of you. It's called "Our New Family, Blu" and I hope you will all love the plot to it._**

* * *

 ** _Yeah you might remember that I said all of these words before already. But I hope you guys do like these stories enough to make them come alive. Thank you, and also know that if I decide to update this, it will no longer be done from the making of a new chapter but rather from editing this every once in a while._**


End file.
